


Sick Day

by KingApri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hugs, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingApri/pseuds/KingApri
Summary: Nexis was just going about his day, doing his normal chores and suddenly he wakes up on the couch and oh hey his boyfriend is there and woah why does his existence keep hoping to different points of time but he's not sick no he couldn't be sick that's not it.
Relationships: Aleksander Solheim/Nexis Vedenare
Kudos: 2





	Sick Day

Nexis continued sweeping the broom across the wooden floor, hearing the rocks roll against the wood and seeing the dust kick up. 

He sniffled and sneezed as the dust traveled up, setting the broom against the wall to grab a tissue from his living room table. 

For the majority of the day, Nexis had been tidying up his house. To his dismay, ever since he had gotten up that morning, he had been having a constant head ache, his throat was scratchy and sore, his nose was stuffy and his whole body felt weaker, he felt like a pressure was pushing down on his shoulders and back, forcing him to slouch.

He sighed, figuring it was just from the recent stress that was piling up on him, causing him to feel worse today than he had the rest of the week. It was fine though! He could just destress once he was finished with his chores around the house. Nothing to worry about!

Nexis flinched, feeling a hand grip his shoulder and shake him awake. Awake? Had he fallen asleep? He blinked his eyes, attempting to shake away the muddled thoughts from his head. His entire body felt incredibly heavy and his mind felt as if it was filled with cotton, he imagined this is what it felt like awaking from a week long nap. 

It was then he realized his boyfriend, Aleks, was standing in front of him, the other's hand being the one that shook him awake, his other hand was holding the broom that Nexis remembered sweeping with earlier. Why did he have it? Was Aleks cleaning? But why would he be cleaning when Nexis was earlier. He chuckled to himself at the ridiculous thought of his tough, cold boyfriend cleaning and it earned him a confused look from said boyfriend. 

Nexis heard Aleks say something, he could swear it but the words didn't seem to really register to him. He turned his body towards the other to try and make out what was being said to him, instead he realized once again that his boyfriend was standing in front of him. A soft smile slowly settled on his lips and he out stretched his arms, wanting them to wrap around Aleks' neck. Aleks paused what he was saying and he noticeably softened, setting the broom off to the side and reaching down to wrap his arms securely around Nexis upper back, his arms going under Nexis' own and using that leverage to gently lift Nexis up, rearranging him so that their upper chests were pressed flush against each other as Aleks was standing and Nexis was still sitting up on the couch.

His forehead made contact with Aleks' shoulder, feeling the difference in temperature between them. Normally he would cringe at the cold clinging to his boyfriend but for once it felt more of a relief for him. Without meaning to, he voiced an 'oh' out loud, turning his head to bury it into the cold if his neck. Aleks stiffened at the movement and Nexis almost pulled back out of worry if he had been too affectionate again but he was pleasantly surprised to feel a hand move up to the back of his head, further pressing him into the cold relief.

"Gods, you're hot." He heard Aleks hiss out. He blinked in confusion before laughing sleepily, his finger tips tapping against Aleks' back,  
"Noo? You're the hot one!" Nexis giggled happily, setting a very loud kiss on the under side of his Aleks jaw as if that was proving his point. He heard the slightly frustrated sigh from his boyfriend and squirmed with more squeakish laughter from the air that was fanned against his neck. That confused him because he normally wasn't that ticklish but that wasn't a big deal. 

Nexis clung tighter onto Aleks when he suddenly felt himself being lifted up into the air,  
"Oop, up we go!" He wrapped himself closer to the other, noticing the embarrassed flush filling his boyfriends cheeks. It was cute. He always thought Aleks was cute,  
"You're so cute." Nexis wouldn't have been surprised if he had been dropped right then but thankfully he wasn't, though he was sure he heard Aleks say something once again. Not that it mattered because he couldn't hear it for some reason. He'd worry about that later though, as he found himself slowly starting to doze off again when he suddenly realized he had been placed under the thick covers on his bed.

When had he gotten in his bed? Wasn't he just with Aleks?

He worriedly started to sit up, feeling his eyes beginning to tear up. Had Aleks left him alone? He sniffled sadly as he stared down at his lap, gripping his blanket softly.  
"Nexis- why, hon, please, what's wrong?" Nexis snapped his head up quickly as he heard his boyfriend and felt the weight shift on his bed, seeing Aleks worriedly hovering over him, looking very panicked. Nexis leant forward, booking his forehead against his collar bone, finding comfort for himself by burying his face once again under his boyfriends chin and into his neck. 

"Stay." He mumbled out tiredly, feeling the grogginess catching up to him once again. He smiled softly when he clearly heard Aleks reply to him,  
"Just- go to sleep." He was definitely staying.


End file.
